Tears of an Angel
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Songfic sad on "Evanescence - Tourniquet", if you know the song, you can possibly know what will happen. Mention of suicide, you are warned. (A/N: listen to the song while reading if you want).


**A/N: So, I wanted to make a song fic on one of my songs and my favorite band, I thought it was fine with that.**

 **Perhaps the death of the character, for you to see.**

 **...**

Jade West to fight again with her father, still on the subject of the choice of her career.

She knows how it will happen, they will shout unnecessarily to the other, he will tell her to be more like her little brother obedient and disciplined, hurt her saying she was an unwanted child, unlike his son. Say with a smile that he is her substitute and that she will never do anything good in her life.

So arrives his famous fist on her cheek, always the same way.

 **...  
** **Word of the song 1  
** **...**

It is finished the same way: Jade bruised by the blows of her father.

He has always been this way, think that violence and the discipline were a good mix and he lavished on his daughter, that's what he said, after covering her body bruising. But this time, he was more violent and more vicious, she was his perfect scapegoat when it was not going good at his work

Jade looks in the mirror of the bathroom, she was tired of that, she was tired of everything.

She yells for all she feels, for the physical pain caused by her father, for the pain of her emotional life.

 **...  
** **Refrain 1  
** **...**

This week was the final blow.

Beck broke up with her, saying to all their "friends" he has ever loved her, she was a woman paranoid and insanely jealous and he was tired of trying to give excuses for her behavior, the ultimatum was the last straw.

Tori had the lead again in another play ... and she was not even in.

Even Cat, her so-called best friend, started to avoided her.

 **...  
** **Word of the song 2  
** **...**

After finishing break and littering the room, she puts her hands on the edge of the sink, trying to catch her breath.

She carefully looks at the small metal object before her.

Was it the solution to all her problems? to whom she missed? why continued to suffer unnecessarily?

She takes the razor in her hand, she thinks hear a voice whispering to do it.

It was the best thing she believes to have heard for a long time.

 **...  
** **Refrain 2  
** **...**

She takes the object against her wrist, pressing hard against her fragile skin.

She descends the object until the end of her forearm, crying in pain, feeling her skin be torn.

She proceeds to do the same thing to her other arm but she feels a hand to stop her and throw the object of her reach.

Jade looks at the face, furious that her last moment was upset.

This was the last person she wanted to see on earth.

 **...  
** **Refrain 3  
** **...**

Tori Vega entered the house West, she had a bad feeling for a while.

She hears the cry of pain of Jade and rushes to see her, taking her phone to call the ugences in same time.

She sees the blood of the girl with black hair flowing from her arm, she runs to pull the razor from her hands.

Jade hit her, saying that everything is her fault, that she hates her with all her heart and she had not try to help her.

Tori wants takes all the hatred of Jade, all the pain she wants inflicted her. Tori hate to see her like that, see her tears flow from her blue eyes.

Her screams are becoming weaker, Jade drops into the arms of the girl she hates most.

Tori sits, cradling the girl with blue eyes in the most comfortable way it is.

Jade slowly closes her eyes, her breathing becoming slower.

Tori told him to hang on, praying that Jade does not die in her arms.

 **...  
** **Word of the song 3  
** **...**

Tori looks at the sleeping form of the beautiful brunette on the hospital bed.

Doctors do not know when she will wake up or if she will even awake, they have no guarantee.

Cat wanted to visit Jade in hospital but she backed down, having too ashamed now.

Tori let out a tear and sighs, she would have liked to be there for her but she knows that she is also part of the reason why Jade is in the hospital, she is not blind to know that Jade hate her, that her life would have been much better if she had not replaced her sister at the Big Showcase or if she had not kissed Beck for her little revenge.

There are a lot of thing she would say, the similarities they share.

A family that neglects her.

Boyfriends who have never loved her.

Unreliable friends in time of need.

For weeks Tori comes to visit her, always bringing a cup of black coffee with two sugars for her.

She can only believe that she will wake up one day, to share these things, let her know she is not alone.

Tori leans toward the pale young woman and places a soft kiss on her lips, as if Jade could open her eyes like the princesses in fairy tales.

She gently takes her hand in hers.

Waiting her angel to wake up.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I decided to let your imagination decided of the sequel, she will wake up or not?**

 **If it interests someone to do a story about it, you are welcome but ask me before.**


End file.
